


pain

by superemeralds



Series: kin dump [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superemeralds/pseuds/superemeralds





	pain

Pain has always been merely a minor inconvenience to me.

I don't remember how any of the tests and examinations felt, that I endured on the ARK, but I know that I fear for my life to let anyone examine me or treat me as their subject despite the lack of memory. The thought of being experimented on fills me with dread and anger.

When I get hurt, I heal again. 

 

It hurts, though.

 

Too often, people forget that I am perfectly capable of feeling pain just like everybody else. Why is it so hard to understand for people that just because I can't die and heal fast, this is not an excuse to let me get fatally wounded?

Sure, I act very indifferent about it, but that is because I feel like that's the only acceptable way for me to act. I'm the ultimate life from. I'm supposed to be perfect... Strong.

Being weak is not an option.

 

Chop myself in the finger? Oops. Lick. Better. Go on with life.

I’m aware of the pain but I endure it until it’s healed.

 

The same goes for every other everyday pain that I collect through lazy carelessness from healing fast. Scrapes on my legs from racing Sonic and being made trip by that nuisance. Bruises on my arms from defending myself when sparring with Knuckles.

I never think about it until they approach me and ask me if I'm alright. It is a strange feeling to be asked that question. I feel like I didn't get to hear this often in my past. 

 

It feels… nice.

 

And maybe I’ll try to be more mindful of my body despite my powers in order not to worry those close to me.

Perhaps being kind to myself is a good thing.

Maybe I actually deserve this. 

 

I know Maria would probably want this for me.

 

A normal, happy life.


End file.
